


Glow

by CharWright5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Osamu has feelings and all of them are how beautiful Tobio is, Post-Time Skip, Pregnant Sex, Riding, is it still a breeding kink if he's already knocked up? idk, this is just porn tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Tobio was beautiful.Especially like this.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 508
Collections: OsaKage Day 2020





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> **For OsaKage Day 2020**
> 
> Honestly, i dunno, man. The idea popped in my head and wouldn't let go so I just wrote this in the hopes someone may enjoy *shrug*

Tobio was beautiful.

Osamu had known this as fact for years, since meeting at Nationals during his second year, watching him from the other side of the net as he moved gracefully, lean body gliding along, hair swaying with his motions, long fingers popping the ball up with precision…

They faced each other again the next year and once again Osamu had found himself in awe of the man's beauty and talents.

Running into one another at an after game party-slash-reunion years later had allowed Osamu to get a better look at him up close, to see that time had only done good to Tobio. Sharper jaw and the baby fat gone from his cheeks. Longer hair and softer expressions. Lightly tan skin and more muscles while still keeping the lean build Omegas were known for.

But it was his eyes that Osamu fell for, along with the cinnamon sugar scent that tingled upon his tongue with every inhale. The night had ended with them finding a nearby hotel and Osamu's knot buried so far inside Tobio he swore he felt the Omega's throat.

Now, four years after, Tobio was even more beautiful in Osamu's eyes, especially like this: seated on the Alpha's lap with his cock buried inside, hips rocking together. His nails were longer, no longer manicured for volleyball as he took the season off and on his neck was the bite mark Osamu had left the night of their Mating, proof to the whole world that Tobio was taken.

Not that the "MIYA" across the back of his jersey wasn't already a big clue of that.

Osamu gazed upon his gorgeous Mate, his Tobio, as his broad hand reached up to sweep his dark hair behind his ear. It had grown longer in recent times, curling at the ends, bangs constantly being brushed back to not hide those big beautiful blue eyes. His skin was flushed and shining with perspiration, kiss bitten lips hanging slack and open as he breathed heavily, as he gasped and whined every time he was filled back up. Osamu swept his thumb over them and Tobio's tongue came out to taste, to suck the digit inside of his mouth.

His wonderful Mate had been hungrier for this lately, needier, and Osamu had always been weak to deny him. Had grown even weaker in recent months.

His free hand slid down Tobio's torso, over the lightly tan skin of his Omega. Tobio shuddered as his fingers trailed over nipples that were even more sensitive, over the swell of his chest. His muscles were gone now, body softer, and while Tobio had lamented the loss of an abdomen he'd worked hard to sculpt, he didn't mourn for long considering the reason.

Osamu's hand continued to move down, under it curled over the curve of Tobio's stomach. His belly had begun protruding around week twelve and now, a month later, he was rounding out, curving beautifully. Tobio's Heat had proven to be fruitful and even though the little one growing inside him had been unplanned, they were still very much wanted and welcome. 

The Alpha in Osamu rumbled, causing a purr to vibrate in his chest. He felt lips curl around the thumb Tobio was sucking and wrenched his eyes from his Mate's pregnant belly to see the smile on his face and the twinkle in those baby blues. 

"You did that," Tobio drawled, drunk on pleasure and Omega pheromones that made him loose and hazy in response to Osamu's Alphan ones. He moved Osamu's hands so they were framing his stomach, framing where their child was growing inside of him. "You bred me up so well, put your seed inside me, your pup."

Osamu groaned as something primal sparked inside of him, the Alpha part of him that always came out when Tobio was in Heat or when he was in his own Rut. He felt proud at the proof of his virility, at the blatant display. His dominant genes were being passed on to the next generation.

Although…

Meeting Tobio's eyes again, Osamu found himself drowning in those blue depths, despite the blown pupils and the haze over them. Beautiful. Beyond beautiful.

"I hope they get your eyes," he remarked, thumbs caressing the stretched skin of his Mate's baby bump before reaching up to card through Tobio's hair. "And your hair."

Tobio smiled wider. "Then they better get your nose and chin."

Osamu grinned so wide his face hurt, skin warm and prickling pleasantly. He honestly didn't care what they looked like. He was just excited to meet them, to see how his genes blended with his gorgeous Mate's. 

"They're gonna be beautiful," he murmured, eyes on Tobio's stomach again, drawn to it like a magnet.

"Of course," Tobio replied easily, arms draped over Osamu's shoulders, hips never pausing but instead gliding smoother, faster. His slick was steadily dripping out as though he was in Heat, pregnancy hormones making him horny and needy. Osamu had called their OB/GYN in a panic a couple weeks ago, afraid something was wrong, only to be assured it was completely safe and normal. Now he was relishing how his lap was soaked and sticky from so much slick and how his Mate still moved so gracefully atop him, despite the growing belly.

"Your genes at work," Tobio went on. "My big strong Alpha with his seed so powerful he bred me up even while I was on birth control."

The rumbling purr was back in his chest, one of his hands on Tobio's stomach as the other reached back to feel where they were connected.

"Yesssss," Tobio hissed in pleasure. "You fucked me so good in there, knotted me up so tight, nothing got out. And God, you filled me so good, so much come. Made my stomach look like this, remember?" His own hand moved down to rub over his bump and he moaned, as Osamu's hips moved with more purpose than the almost lazy rocking of before.

Because fuck yes did he remember. His Rut and Tobio's Heat had actually lined up together and he'd pumped out more come than ever, the Alpha in him determined to breed his Omega full. And Tobio's stomach had distended from it all, round just like this, to the point where he'd cried from the pain of the stretch and how overwhelmingly full he was. Osamu wasn't sure if he'd been more turned on back then from the illusion of pregnancy, or at that moment, remembering how much he'd shot inside his Omega.

Probably now, knowing how all that come and his seed had been successful.

"You looked incredible," Osamu answered, picking up the note of flattered embarrassment in Tobio's scent. "Look even more incredible now."

Tobio hummed in pleasure. "People tell me I'm glowing from the pregnancy," he stated and Osamu nodded in agreement. "My big Alpha taking care of me during my Heat, gifting me with his pup."

Osamu growled in satisfaction, even as he thought back to the day they'd found out about the pregnancy, to Tobio's panicked upset over having to forgo the season. But he soon got over it when he realized it was only one season in a lifetime of them, that they were gonna be parents. Osamu couldn't wait to bring their pup to Tobio's games, wearing a Miya jersey as they cheered the setter on.

"Our pup," he rumbled, hand moving from his Omega's leaking hole to his ass, gripping it as he thrust up harder.

Tobio gasped at the change of pace, at the slight shift in angle as Osamu leaned back to drive in, drive against his prostate. "Yes. _Our_ pup. The best of you. The best of me. And you let me. You chose me. To carry them. Gave me this gift. Both of us. A gift." He was getting breathless now, shaking, his words stirring Osamu up even more. His eyes closed and head fell back in pleasure as his nails dug into Osamu's shoulders, gripping for dear life. "Oh fuck, 'Sam, give it to me. Give me your knot."

"Anything fer you," he answered swiftly, knowing he'd give it, even if it was impossible. Definitely not the case here, with his knot already growing, shoving its way inside then popping out, spraying slick on his lap even more. "How're ya so fuckin' wet?"

"It's you, it's all you," Tobio breathed out in a rush, arm now wrapping around Osamu's head to clutch at it and Osamu took advantage by nipping and licking his Mate's collarbone. Even here his body was changing, the bone not as sharp as his chest began to grow and fatten.

He couldn't wait to see how else Tobio would change, where else he would plump up. Bigger chest to feed their child, rounder hips, softer ass. Osamu wanted to keep him in bed, to spoil him, to let him laze around as his Alpha provided him with food and his knot and anything else he would need.

"I love you," he slurred, meaning it. "Fuck, I love you so much. You and our pup, I love you both."

Tobio opened his eyes, pinning him with those beautiful blues in the middle of his beautiful face. "I love you, too, 'Samu. Love our pup, love our family."

His knot swelled, locking him within a quivering wet passage, as his orgasm hit and his cock shot off with rhythmic pulses. Tobio gasped and swore, nails dragging along Osamu's back and fingers pulling at Osamu's hair, and the Alpha smelled the Omega's release, felt it squirt against his chest and abdomen.

His beautiful Omega. His gorgeous Mate. His incredible Tobio who had somehow chosen him to share his genes with and gift him with a pup.

One hand on Tobio's stomach and the other cupping his face, Osamu pulled him closer to kiss him, to show how much he loved him and the family they were creating together.


End file.
